We The Gallagher Girls
by Winters-loving-way
Summary: Classified." I said with a wink. He grinned. "You hardly slip under the radar, Abby Cameron." Chris smirked, "I like you Cameron, I really do." "You too, Morgan." Abby and Rachel Cameron aren't your average teenage girls. Not even the average spy girls.
1. Kidnapped!

So, uhm, I told several of you to keep an eye out for my next story that would be up soon. I, sadly, didn't have my laptop this weekend, due to some misunderstandings, and I couldn't work on this story. Anyways, it also took me a couple tries to get the story to this, and it's still not the exact way I wanted it. But I like it nonetheless. So here's the first chapter, sorry if it's kind of short!

DISCLAIMER: This is the ultimate disclaimer, I will NOT be posting a disclaimer throughout every chapter. The Gallagher Girls belong solely to Ally Carter, and not to me. I however, own this particular story, and any characters that are NOT mentioned throughout the original books series (such as Gwen, Jessie, and others), along with the plot of the story. Thank you, and goodnight.

* * *

We The Gallagher Girls: 1. Kidnapped!

"Girls." Mr. Koleman was stringy and tall like no one's business. He always looked frail, but we Gallagher Girls knew better, we had personally seen him level five of us at once. "Today someone will attempt to kidnap you."

The scratchy darkness of the blindfold felt more and more unbearable. I pursed my lips and nudged my sister.

"Do me proud. Don't get caught. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." the eight junior Gallagher girl echoed.

"You may remove your blindfolds." Chopper blades began to slow and with a thud we were on the ground.

I tore of the dark, rough cloth and glanced immediately at my sister, Rachel.

She blinked back at me. "Kidnapped? That's comforting."

I grinned, "I find it exciting."

Rachel rolled her eyes and and propped the door open. Within seconds, the junior class was standing, shivering in the dew covered grass.

"Ladies." Mr. Koleman said with a tip of his ever-changing hat (today it was a fedora). He handed Krissy Hardy a folder and then merged into the crowd, becoming invisible in an instant, I felt a pang of envy. I would be that someday.

The other girls watched Krissy pull out a brochure, and waved it with flourish. The story behind Krissy was kind of a comedy, her father, Frank Hardy, and her mother, Nancy (maiden name: Drew) were small town detectives. Krissy was far from the sleuthing type, she was very showy.

"What does it say?" Monica, Krissy's best friend, asked as she peered over Krissy's shoulder. Not that she could see much, Monica was the definition of petite.

Krissy batted her away with a manicured hand. "I'm getting to that." she whined, she flashed the paper at us. "'We meet at the _Julia Child's Kitchen _exhibit. Two hours, ladies.'" she read, and then tossed the brochure and folder into the helicopter and slammed the door closed after her. "Lets go!"

We paired off, as usual. Rach and me, Monica and Krissy, Bethany and Blair, and finally, Gwen and Jess.

We split up, Rachel and I went as straight forward as we could in one of the most crowded places in the U.S. The mall. Not with the shops or anything, it was basically just a green mass of land. I knew Blair would have a fit about that. I checked in with Bethany over the comm units. "Shadow, how's Princess?" I murmured, glancing at Rachel. She was obviously thinking the same thing, as sisters often do.

I could feel Bethany's smile through the comm, she was one of the most talented pavement artists, hence her name, Shadow. "Princess is fine."

Blair let out a loud humph, that made me wince. I heard 'ridiculous', 'scandalous', and other words would wouldn't understand because she had drifted into farsi.

Rachel snorted a laugh and flicked her hair over her left shoulder, and then patted the opposite knee casually, letting me know that someone was following us at seven o' clock.

"Changed?"

"Nope." Rachel changed coarse and pattered up the stairs of the Space and Flight building. I followed. She pushed at the doors.

"Allow me." I spun on my heel.

One word flashed in my mind as I saw who stood behind us. _Hot._

He worked around me and pulled the door, gesturing to the sticker the said to pull the doors to open.

Rachel blushed, I knew this had to be fake. She shrugged her shoulders casually, her way of signaling me. This was our follower. "Oops." Rachel said and breezed into the foyer.

I followed on her heels, and on mine, came the apparent kidnapper. I exchanged a look with Rachel, chances were that there were. Kidnapper usually did their research, and you'd think they'd know that they wouldn't be able to take both of us, highly trained spies or not. "Cameron, who are you?" I used my last name, which was pretty classic. But that didn't matter.

"Morgan."

"A girl's name?" Rachel asked innocently.

"I though we were giving last names." Ooh, he was smarter than he appeared.

"So what interests you in this building?" He said strolling along at Rachel's side. This was strange for an attempt at kidnapping, I could tell Rachel was beginning to think that perhaps he was just some innocent boy who had followed us out of curiousness.

I, however, knew that if he _had_ just been following us it wasn't just that, it was quite obvious to all of us that Rachel Morgan was gorgeous, and always had been. Smart, in a good way. Innocent, in a great way. And leggy, in a fabulous way. I didn't know a girl who didn't envy my sister once in a while, myself included. I tended to be on the more lanky side, the same long legs, auburn hair, blue-green eyes. And yet somehow, I was the less-than-perfect sister. "Fun." I said at the same time Rachel interjected, "School project."

He gave a twisted, knowing smile. "Oh?"

"Her _extensive_ project on the third law of motion. I just tag along." I said smoothly, and moved to an glass case a little ways off the check up on the others. "Princess? Shadow?" I waited several moments. _Nothing. _"Harmonica?" Monica thought she was insanely clever with that one. "Jewel?" I asked after Jessie. Still nothing. "Gwen?" I dared. "Krissy?" Suddenly there was a loud crackle.

I saw Rachel hide a wince as she continued to chat.

I glanced at my watch. We had half an hour. "Hello?"

"Genie here!" It was Gwen, she sounded like she was running. "Sorry I didn't answer right away. "I lost Jess, and I haven't hear anything from the girls."

I glanced around, a really cute guy in a worker's uniform caught my eye. I looked away. "What's with all the hot guys running around?" I asked, barely daring to move my mouth.

"That just it! They-" The sudden silence was deafening.

"Rach-" I had a bad feeling, and we were running out of time. I spun around to face my sister.

But Rachel was no where to be found.

* * *

So? What did you think? Let me know, for those of you who have previously reviewed my stuff, you know I like to get to know you all. Again, I apologize if it was a bit short. I'll put up another chapter sooner or later!

Laters,

Winter


	2. Shoe Tying Lessons

Well, one, I know that Cam's dad doesn't go to Blackthorne, but I want him too, to make my life that much easier. Two, does anyone know his name? Was it mentioned? If not, I have to make up a name. :S

Three, I decided to do several point of view, Abby and Rachel for sure, should I do Joe and Cam's dad as well?

Again, this is a short chapter -wince- and not very good. I know that Joe is a legend, and that he's kind of, well... Not very good in this chapter. I kind of want him to be a klutz though... And I'm writing it, so I can. HA!

Anyways...

* * *

We The Gallagher Girls: 2. Shoe Tying Lessons

_Abby Cameron POV_

"Rachel?!" My voice hit a note of hysteria.

"Excuse me, may I help you?"

"No! No one can help me." I snapped before whirling around. I pursed my lips. In front of me stood another earth angel. Gosh, the day didn't get weirder when really cute guys just seemingly popped out of nowhere. "I'm sorry." I sighed, I blinked my eyelashes, I stood guard and alert. What had Gwen said? Pieces fell into place. The boys, somehow it was related to them. And now one of them had Rachel.

"Oh, sorry. You were here with your sister? I couldn't help but notice." The guy nervously adjusted his tie.

Tie? I wasn't stupid, "Do you work here?" I squinted at him.

"Absolutely, first week."

_First and only day, you mean._ "That's great. I am here with my classmates. I think my partner just went to another exhibit." I lied sweetly. I didn't know who this was or how experienced he was, I was on the edge.

"I see. I can show you around, and we'll find your sister-"

"Partner." We Gallagher Girls stick to our legends.

The boy raised a brow, "Uh, yeah. I'll help you find her."

I shook my head, smiling politely. "It's okay. I'll find her. I'm a big girl, tie my shoes and everything."

The guy smirked, "Impressive. Maybe you can show me sometime, Gallagher girl."

I raised a brow.

He pointed to the crest on my sweater.

"You can pronounce it."

"Lucky guess."

And of course, I knew better. "Well it was nice to meet you...?"

"Joe."

"Joe." I repeated thoughtfully.

"You?"

"Classified." I said with a wink, and pulled the great disappearing act, AKA, turned on heel and sauntered off. I was very aware that he was following me now. But I didn't know what to expect. Were black-clad ninjas going to leap out and drag me away? I didn't know. What I didn't expect was that when I rounded the corner to find Joe leaning against the wall opposite of me.

He grinned. "You hardly slip under the radar, Abby Cameron."

I frowned, and suddenly I whipped around, my right leg extended, flying out in front of me, I took down a large man with a rag covered in what I could detect as some type of semi-harmless poison. You know, just the type that puts you under. Quick as a flash I grabbed the rag and dropped it over the wheezing guy's face.

I saw the ground rush up to meet me as Joe tackled me to the ground. He grabbed at my wrists, I flailed. Somehow, it worked and I found me climbing to my feet, turning and taking off.

Joe, minus his tie which he had yanked off, darted after me. For a guy he had surprisingly light footsteps.

I whipped down the hall and out the door mark with a big green 'Exit' sign. Cold November air rushed over me, pulling my senses into momentary shock. But not my legs. They kept going. Running, racing for the exhibit hall that had Julia Child's Kitchen. "Excuse me, pardon me." I had to slow to a paniced walk as I darted through the crowds. Two minutes left. I could hear my words being echoed by Joe as he pushed after me. I reached the doors and almost felt relief. I pulled and realized that these doors had to be pushed in. "So inconsistent." I muttered and pushed into the heated building. The rising heat felt good, but I had no time to rejoice. I had to get to the kitchen. One minute left. I could almost feel the seconds counting down. As far as I knew I was the only Gallagher girl who had made it this far, and I wasn't going to fail. But I knew that Joe didn't want to either. Why was I still calling him Joe? Had he lied? Was it just his cover? I wouldn't put it past him, I would've done the same. I rounded the corner, half-expecting Joe to be there.

Well, he was. But Julia's kitchen was closer. With my last burst of speed I slid and slammed into a pudgy man, but I had made it. Two seconds, one second... "So sorry, sir."

The man turned and I stared into the familiar eyes of Mr. Koleman. "Do not apologize Abby, mission accomplished." He slid off the padded jacket. He turned around and beckoned to Joe.

Joe approached. "Joe Solomon. Abiggal Cameron."

One by one, guys, with a steady hold on my classmates streamed out of dark corners, amazingly, the kitchen scene appeared to have no tourists.

Mr. Koleman gave a slight signal and the boy released their captives.

Rachel rushed towards me, "Abby! That was great! Though running and sliding into various people isn't exactly inconspicuous." She said, grinning.

"Ladies.. And gentleman." Mr. Koleman eyed each of us and said finally, "Ladies, Abiggal here is the only one who had success, on the other hand, gentleman, Joe, you are the only one who did not complete your task."

Joe winced, and for an instant I felt sorry for him.

Joe approached slowly. "Good job, Gallagher girl... Abby. So, do I get my shoe-tying lessons now?"

* * *

Too much Hercules? Maybe.

Anyways, review, you know I love it. And let me know what you think about the POVs and Cam's dad's name. (:

Winter


	3. Soup And Suspicions

Naming the dad Chris seems popular? I think that was started in Broken? Anyway, I figured it would be less confusing if I just continued that way, plus it was suggested to me. So yeah!

I feel like I'm forgetting something, I'll probably just tell you later... BTW!!! Best chapter I've read in a long time go to Chapter 7. On Heart, hilarious!

* * *

We The Gallagher Girls: 3. Soup and Suspicions

_Rachel Cameron's POV_

I felt a little more weary of everyone around me as we flew in the helicopter home. It's not that I didn't trust these girls, these girls were my sisters, my family. Abby especially. But I can tell you this, it NEVER felt good to be chatting with this sweet, guy one second and then have the world just fade to black.

The guy, who's name I learned was Chris, had been the one sent to kidnap me. But I had kept an eye on him the whole time. It was obvious he hadn't been alone. I still couldn't help but feel a little betrayed as he lead me back into the light at the end of the operation.

Abby had made it however, I couldn't help but being a little more than proud. She was my sister! My true blood sister. I couldn't help but think about the boy who had been tracking Abby. We hadn't ever seen him, Abby had said he didn't appear until I had been nabbed. I winced to think of it. He was cute, both of them, all of them were. Joe Solomon and Chris Morgan, those names were forever imprinted on my memory.

I glanced at Abby, she seemed completely lost in thought. I guess I was too.

Joe Solomon was the strangest, he said something about shoe tying.

Abby had only smirked and cocked her hand on her hip.

"Rach?" I glanced over.

"Yeah?"

"I should have watched you better. We would have both made it if I had paid more attention."

I let out a meek smile, act now, think later, that was Abby for you. Still, her thoughtfulness never ceased to amaze. "Fainting into Chris' arms wasn't so bad." I said softly.

Abby laughed, her usual whimsical laugh. "Not bad? I'd almost trade!"

"Almost is a good word. Just remember to pay more attention when I'm dealing with a guy loaded with weapons to boot." I teased.

"I'll try." she answered, aloof as ever, but her eyes remained dull.

Then we slipped back into a peaceful silence, that lasted till we hit the ground.

**- ~ -**

Within minutes we were in our rooms suites. I sat perched on the edge of my bed. Gwen said I looked as if I was ready to leap into action at any moment. And the truth of the matter is, was that I was. I would've been glancing over my shoulder if behind me had been anything but wall. I felt eyes reach at me from all corners of the room. Again, there were only three pairs of eyes, and they were in different corners. I was becoming insanely paranoid.

Gwen rocked back on her heels and fell into a plush chair the was by a big bay window, in between Abby and Jessie's beds.

Jessie lay sprawled on her stomach on the bed across the room diagonally from mine. A book lay open in front of her, but it was more for show.

Abby slouched in her favorite spot, a corner with a mound of fluffy pillows. "That was... Amazing."

"Easy for you to say." Gwen whined. Gwen wasn't usually a whiner, but her ankle was swollen and turning colors when she had aimed for her pursuer and found wall instead. She pressed the ice harder onto her colorful ankle as if it would speed up the healing.

Jessie, the genius dragged into the wrong class, handed us small, disk like things. She grinned.

I smiled, it was one of Jessie's own inventions. It looked like a CD and operated as a portable instant messenger. So far, they hadn't travelled from this room, since walking around with a CD was a bit strange. She was working on getting them to look like iphones. These were a little more in-genius than they seemed. There were huge jammers set up so that signals wouldn't work throughout the building besides bugs, the video and listening type of course. A message popped up on my screen.

**Genie-bo-Benie: (Gwen)**what can I say, Jes? Rad, rad, rad.

**Jewels_2_boot: (Jessie)**thx, -bow-

**'DaAbster: (Abby)**just wait till you have this formatted into the iphone! :D

**Just-like_jazz: (Rachel)**what's with the whack emoticons, Ab?

**'DaAbster: **You were the only one who actually swore them off, sis.

A loud bing came from the CD, more girls from our class joined into the conversation.

**HRH_Princess: (Krissy) **Rach! From the R to the H!

**MONIinPARI: (Monica)**That gets cheesier every time.

**"B"ee: (Blair)**This girl speaks the truth. Hey genie, jewels, jazz... Abster.

**Ducky: (Bethany)**Abby, that is so lame. We need to think of a new name for you, y'know?

**'DaAbster: **WHAT!?! You named yourself after your feet, 'cause they're wide and fat, and "practically" webbed as you put it! D:

**Ducky: **you don't choose your feet. Ducky just happened to work out and not be lame. :P

**HRH_Princess: **guys, shouldn't we be talking about more important things?

**'DaAbster: **LIKE WHAT?

**Just-like_jazz: **boys.

**Jewels_2_boot: **HAWT boys.

**"B"ee: **... Did you seriously just spell that with a 'aw'?

**Jewels_2_boot: **read and weep.

**MONIinPARI: **lets not be petty.

**Genie-bo-Beenie: **OMG! How on earth are we spies, we can't even keep on one topic!

**Just-like_jazz: **guys! Subject? Hot guys kidnap us...

**'DaAbster: **- Me! (:

**Ducky: **don't rub it in, Cameron.

**Genie-bo-Beenie: **it's fine. We failed. That's not fine :(

**'DaAbster: **topic: still hot. no matter if you got knocked out by whack sidekick or outran the dude.

**HRH_Princess: **amen. BTW, guess what time it is.

Methodically, we all, minus Krissy, glanced at our clocks.

**'DaAbster: **Dinner!

**"B"ee:**Dinner!

**Ducky:**Dinner!

**Just-like_jazz:**Dinner!

**MONIinPARI:**Dinner!

**Genie-bo-Beenie: **Yumm

**Jewels_2_boot: **Meeting adjourned!

And they say guys have bottomless stomachs! Someone once said something about a woman scorned. I'd like to see someone take on a woman hungry. Or maybe scorned and hungry. That would be a sight. Since we were an all girls school, save a few teachers, we had no objections to sliding down the staircase rails in our skirts. There is nothing that can stand between us and some chocolate cake, but dinner was almost as to-die-for. Sometimes, we spies, take things a little to literally. Death by chocolate, anyone?

Poor Gwen limped after us, but loyal Jess stayed behind and helped her.

It wasn't even five minutes later that was clustered around the junior table, leaning in.

"He wouldn't give me his name, all he said was 'classified.'" Krissy squealed, her blonde braids fell just centimeters from her bowl of tomato soup.

Monica grinned, "Mine told me his name! His name was Andrew." she sighed. "Please tell me Andrew means god."

"Actually-"

Monica held up her hand, "Rhetorical, Jes."

"Right."

Bethany leaned forward on her elbows. "So what _does_ it mean?" her natural starched hair made her look ghostly against her pale skin.

"Basically... Manly." Blair answered for them. Light red-brown hair fawned around her heart shaped face, her violet eyes darted this way and that, searching for unseen threats. Then she picked at her salad, speared a couple leaves and chewed on them thoughtfully.

I glanced at Abby, who sat silently on my other side. She fished for noodles in her brothy mix of chicken noodle soup, despite the fact that she hated chicken. "Abs?" I whispered, prodding her ribs a bit with my elbow.

"Huh?" Her bright eyes stared right through me. She seemed to focus, finally. "Y'know what? I'm not very hungry, I think I'll go the library and study." she picked up her bowl and carried it to where the wait staff would take it and wash it up, and then disappeared out the large oak doors.

"What's her damage?" Monica asked, watching the doors clang shut.

"She's just being Abby, she's a bit tired. You know how she is."

Gwen glanced at me, the two of us had been best friends as far back as I could remember, her parents were friends with ours. We had baby movies together. She put one and one together and got two. She knew something was up, but we couldn't just leave now, in the middle of dinner. It would be to suspicious, and if there was one thing Gallagher Girls weren't, it was stupid.

I gave her a surrendering smile, and focused on the bowl of soup in front of me. Dinner seemed to lag, but as soon as we got out Gwen and I rushed Jessie along, back up to our room.

Much to our surprise, Abby lay sprawled out on the floor, her head bent over a book. I couldn't tell what it was about, but it was old. "Hey guys, dinner dragged?" she asked it as a question, but her words made it seem like she had been there the whole time.

Jessie shrugged as casually as she could, and maneuvered around my sister to get to her laptop, which sat, humming steadily, on the desk. "Got to work on my new firewall..." she murmured. Jessie was in the track of Research and Key Development. Today she had been swept into our cove. ops. assignment because she had been in the class we were in when we were called to leave. Out of all the juniors, actually there were only eight of us... Bethany and Jessie had chosen to opt our of Covert Operations. Both of them were brilliant, while Jessie created new items for use, Bethany tended to be more of the researcher, ensuring that the things Jessie created would work and be safe for the user, and all the information.

Gwen changed into sweats and then dropped into a squat in front of Abby. She bounced on the balls of her feet, "What are you looking at?"

Abby barely glanced up, "The legends, Gilly, and such."

Gwen didn't prod, not like usual. She just climbed into bed.

I didn't know what to think, Gwen was great, she somehow just knew people. She understood them. If she thought to leave Abby alone, it was probably the right thing to do. But Abby was my sister, we had never kept things from each other before. It puzzled me, I didn't quite understand what could have brought this mood upon her... I felt my eyelids droop. Maybe, I would just talk to her tomorrow...

**- ~ -**

"Rach! Rachel Cameron!" A voice hissed in my ear. I sat up, ready to defend myself against any attacker, but realized just as soon that only my classmates called me Rach. "Abby?" I glanced at the clock. It glared 3:22 AM back at me. I groaned. "What are you still doing up?"

"Reading, thats all... Some, uhm how are you?"

"What's this about?"

Abby looked a little ashamed. "The _boys_." she finally hissed.

I still didn't have a clue at what she was getting at, it must have been pretty clear on my face because in the next second my feet were jammed into fluffy slippers and I was frantically shuffling to keep up with stealthy Abby.

She stopped in front of the library, and took some out of the way steps up to one of the mansions towers. Within moments she opened the creaky wood door and sighed. "Did you know this was one of Gillian Gallagher's favorite places to think?"

"No." I replied, leaning against the cold, rock wall of the circular tower.

She sighed and looked out the window that showed the vast landscape that was Gallagher Academy.

"Couldn't we have just stayed in the room, this is crazy? Can I go back to bed soon?" I asked impatiently. "What did you want to tell me about the boys we'll probably never see again?"

"That's there you're wrong!" She cried out softly. "I overheard Mr. Koleman talking to the headmistress, Ms. Bay. He said something about 'boys' and 'long visit, prepare the wing.'" she said, shivering in the tower's icy hold. "I think the boys are coming _here_." she whisper, leaning forward confidentially, though everyone else was asleep.

"You're sure?" I asked.

"How much more proof do you need?" my sister snapped, tossing her long hair over her shoulder.

"How 'bout a living body." I suggested wryly. "I believe you, Ab. I do. It's just kind of shocking."

"So how do you think I was feeling?"

I winced a little, "I figured it was about the assignment today. No secrets, right?"

"Absolutely." And with that one word, Abby Cameron resumed to be the exuberant girl I had always known. "I'm crazy? Why did I drag you here? Let's get to bed!" She wiggled her bare toes and scampered out of the tower.

I groaned and followed her down the icy flagstone steps...

* * *

Let me tell you, the instant messaging thing was a PAIN! Uhg.

Oh, just in case you didn't catch it, it's November, Autumn. Whatever.

winter!


	4. Oddly Odd

* * *

So if it wasn't obvious in that last chapter, yes, the Blackthorne boys are coming. I know that in the real series the Blackthrone boys had never come before that once, but it's my story, so I can make them come if I want. :P Anyways...

* * *

We the Gallagher Girls : 4. Oddly Odd

_Joe Solomon's POV_

"Joe! Dinner. Last meal of the day?"

"Knew that." I mumbled and rolled over onto my stomach, burying my face into the pillow.

"Joe, you aren't still mad about-?" Chris didn't bother finishing.

"No." A pillow whirled at Chris.

Chris caught the pillow and, in one smooth move, tossed it to the foot of the bed. "Joe..."

"Chris... I'm not hungry, girls pull that all the time, but I can't get away with it." I grunted, my head mushed against the starched sheets.

"That's cause they are girls and emotionally unstable."

"Not all of them."

"Joe..."

"Would you quit saying me name? I swear I know it."

Chris sighed, running his hands through her hair. "They're _spy_ girls, so I guess they're probably not emotionally unstable."

I lifted my head, "And I'm a spy guy. In fact, the only one who didn't complete the mission."

Chris frowned. "Well neither did I."

"What?"

"My mission was to get you down to dinner." He said, shutting the door to their suite behind him.

I sat up and pulled a laptop from under where I lay. I wasn't being sneaky or anything, any spy that would have bothered to look could have figured me out in seconds. The computer booted up and the internet clicked open. "Google..." I muttered under my breath. "Gallagher Academy..." A link showed up at the top of the page. I selected it and it took me to a posh home page with a sequence of photos filing past. This was it. Within seconds he was in to a more secluded part of the website. The student records. I hadn't even bothered with the CIA records or anything. If the Blackthorne boys didn't have anything there then why should the Gallagher Girls? I pressed his lips together. _'Abby... Abby... ABBY MORGAN!' _ I felt the sudden need to throw my fist in the air and yell 'AHA!' but I merely clicked onto her records.

Straight A student. Taking Covert Operations, if that wasn't already apparent. I clicked onto her Cove. Ops detail and scanned the dates. I found two days ago, glancing across the line and winced. A bold 'A' stared back at me. Why was I doing this anyway? Suddenly something beeped across the screen letting my know I had an e-mail from an unknown sender. This had better not be from Chris. I clicked on another icon from the start menu and the inbox flashed in front of my with a banner that said, 'Welcome Solomon, Joe. You have 1 new e-mail.' I hit the message for it to open. The following read,

_Was the Gallagher site's firewall easy enough for you? _

_-AM_

It didn't take a genius to know who "AM" was. I just didn't know how she had gotten my e-mail. And not even my school one. The school didn't have this one. Another message popped up on the screen.

_Spy, Joe. Spy. Of course I know, I have my sources._

This time it wasn't signed. I glanced at the 'from' box. It was blank. Where was Mark when I needed him? Mark Goode was a genius, the ultimate hacker. He had the brain that surpassed Einstein's. And yet he had chosen to do Cov. Ops. He already knew what Blackthorne had to teach when it came to Organic Chem. Or BAT (Beyond Advanced Technology, it wasn't really called that, but everyone had long since forgotten it's real name). Mark had it down. I glanced at the clock mounted to our wall. It would be half an hour before dinner was over. I shut the laptop, set in gingerly on my bed, and jogged out the door.

**- ! ! -**

I slid onto the bench.

Chris didn't bother looking up, he just took another bite out of his salad. I swear, sometimes that guy is as conscious as a girl about what he ate.

"Joe, you made it. And just in time for the hot fudge sundae." Mark ran his hand through his short, cropped hair and grinned.

"It's to GOODE to miss." I improvised. "Up for a challenge?" I said, leaning across the table.

Chris looked up with interest.

"I got an e-mail from a Gallagher." I hissed.

"It doesn't give me an e-mail address, and besides that. I want to know more."

"Of course he does." Nick Stone snickered. I glanced up at him. Nick was super tall, but when he wants to blend, he blends. I looked at my other two room-mates, was it too cheesy to say my best friends? My bffs? Definitely bffs.

Mark looked pained, "I was hoping for a real challenge." he huffed.

I just shrugged and grabbed the last cheeseburger off of the plate in the middle of the table.

**- ! ! -**

It was near midnight, Mark sat hunched over my laptop looking for anything that I might be interested in.

Chris sat at the opposite bed, reading and rereading the notes Abby had sent me. "You know what we should do? A english to girl dictionary. That's possible right?" He glanced at Mark, who barely nodded his head.

I stared at him, "It looked like english to me. Not even code."

"That's what they want you to think."

I blinked. "You're crazy."

"Maybe." Chris shrugged and closed the laptop.

Nick didn't even look up from the magazine he was scanning. He just lay, sprawled out on his bed.

"You aren't the least bit interested in this?" I asked.

Nick finally looked up, "I haven't even met these chicks." Nick had just gotten the cast of his leg today, the teacher thought he wouldn't be able to keep up with a girl without attracting too much attention.

"Sh!" Mark suddenly hissed from behind me. "I've got something."

"Bugs?" I was a little surprised, did fellow students bug each others rooms. I looked around furtively.

"No, I just intercepted some chat, take a look."

I sat on the edge of my bed, taking the laptop on my knees.

Chris sat on my other side, and even Nick put his magazine down.

I scanned the page.

**Just-like_jazz: **are you still sending him messages?

**'DaAbster: **no.

**Just-like_jazz: **you got Jes to help you?

**'DaAbster: **yeah, and Bethany. They're geniuses.

**Just-like_jazz: **aren't we all.

**'DaAbster: **don't brag sis.

**Just-like_jazz: **only you're here to here me say it.

It was obvious who "'DaAbster" was, so when she said sis, Chris and I exchanged glances. Rachel Morgan must be 'Just-like_jazz'.

**'DaAbster: **so what now?

**Just-like_jazz: **uhm. What happened after I got 'kidnapped'?

I winced. Again.

**'DaAbster: **nothing more than what I already told you.

**Just-like_jazz: **Abs, I'm your sister and a spy in training. I know when you're lying.

**'DaAbster: **I'm not lying. So what's your point?

**Just-like_jazz: **you're impossible.

**'DaAbster: **who better to do impossible things, Rach?

**Just-like_jazz: **I'm actually going to study now.

**'DaAbster: **Don't be mad at me cause I told you the whole truth.

**Just-like_jazz: **spies hardly ever tell the truth, let alone the full one.

**'DaAbster: **but sisters do.

The conversation ended there. I fell backwards onto the bed. "That was interesting." I mumbled, only half-sarcastic.

The talking lulled and outside became quieter and quieter. Suddenly a _bing! _flew through the air, making each of us _well trained spies_ jump.

Mark glanced at us. "An e-mail from the Gallagher Headmistress to our Headmaster." he said as the e-mail popped open.

_'We'll be glad to see them then.' _Was all it said. "Scroll down." I said.

_'Friday, 10 o' clock. We'll be there.' _

_'Perfectly fine. What time will you be arriving?'_

_'Fourteen of them, two of each, besides the juniors, since it seems some of them have already met. I hope thats okay.'_

_'How many are coming?'_

_'The plans are all set.'_

The messages ended. It was pretty cryptic. But for the four of us, it was as clear as day. "There are fifteen juniors. What if only some of us get to go. What are the chances all four of us are chosen?" Nicked asked, he tugged blankets over himself and turned out his light.

Mark opened his mouth, but Chris shot him a glance. "Rhetorical."

Mark shrugged and flipped his light off.

"What _are_ the odds Joe, that you'll get to see Abby." Chris said as he hit the switch on the big lamp by his bed.

My light was the only one that sent shocking daggers of light across the wide room. The three guys were cast into shadows. "oddly odd." I said, raising my hand to hit the light and then the room went dark.

* * *

'Kay, so my friend read this and panicked over the last part. Just so there's no confusion. It went dark because he hit the lights, thats all. (:

Hope you liked it, because it wasn't the easiest thing to write...

Winter


	5. Rematch

Well... Sorry for taking a while longer than usual. The idea came more slowly, and my brain went hay-wire, and now schools starting up. And all the crazy jazz. Anyways... CHAPTER 5!

* * *

**We The Gallagher Girls : 5. Rematch**

_Abby POV_

After the night in the tower, Rachel and I could hardly sit still. It was fairly normal for spies to glance over their shoulders, however secretively. But to be obviously glancing at the front doors to our school, the door to our suite, the door to the hall from the classrooms, in a seriously high-tech security building was a little more than insane. But the halls were still abuzz about our Cove. Ops. mission, and so it wasn't noticed. Except by Gwen and Jessie.

"Is that fly still buzzing around? It's just a fly not a bug." Bug, of course, meaning the camera type. Gwen leaned back in her chair, her lunch half gone.

Rachel shrugged, "I feel like I keep hearing it buzz around my ear." she said, her lying was as smooth as could be.

I pursed my lips.

"Rachel Cameron, don't lie to me." Jessie leaned forward and hissed. "You had a pet spider on the first day of seventh grade before it was put to 'use' in scientific studies."

"It's just irritating." Rachel insisted.

_'Good show, sis.' _I just absently flicked my wrist at mid-air. "She's not lying, Jess."

"Yes she is."

And nobody said anything more.

**- ~ -**

"Ladies." _RAP! _ A small, seemingly random twig banged against Mr. Koleman's desk and brought us all to attention. "Ladies," he repeated, "don't laugh."

Gwen and I exchanged glances, knowing that what he was about to say would probably be something truly incredulous.

"Expect. The. Unexpected."

Gwen's cheeks puffed out as she held her breath to restrain comments.

Blair's hand swung up into the air.

"Ms. Dauntra?"

Blair's arm didn't leave the air. "If the unexpected because the expected, aren't we just back to expecting the expected?"

A sly smile twisted up Mr. Koleman's face, "You be the judge of that." He stood with flourish and hit a button on his deck, part of the wall swung away and a stairwell glittered with faint light from the world above the sub-levels. "Ladies, take a hike."

**- ~ -**

"I wish I had brought a coat to class." Blair said, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at the piece of paper in Monica's hands.

"So which path do we take?"

"These paths look nothing like the ones in the map!" Monica threw up her hands, dropping the map of the walking paths of Gallagher to the ground.

I swooped in and caught it, "Moni." I said, laying hand on her shoulder, "It was upside down."

"Oh." A remorseful look passed over Monica's face. "I'm a spy in training and I still read maps upside down!"

"It's okay, you'll be so smart by the end of your training you won't need a map." Rachel interjected, her voice sugary and warm. It seemed to have a healing effect.

"So? Which one do we take?" Gwen asked.

Krissy leaned forward, squinting her eyes. "That one." she said, gesturing to the darkest and longest one.

"Why?" Monica asked, glancing over at the path. "It looks kind of creepy. And its so long, these shoes are not meant to hike!" she pointed down to her ballet flats.

Rachel and I exchanged a glance and shrugged.

"Because, It's the one we wouldn't choose." Krissy said, "And... There's a little teeny tiny red 'X' near that tree in the middle of the path." There was.

"What if this map was used for another group of girls?"

"Can't be." Rachel said out of the blue.

"Why?" Monica had a pained look, she was loosing ground quick. Not that she had much to begin with.

"Because Mr. Koleman drew it up yesterday during class. I went up to ask him a question when he was having us go through the untying knots course." Rachel said. Everyone knew Rachel Cameron trumped all when it came to undoing things with her hands.

"Great," Krissy clapped her hands together. "So we take _my_ path."

"_The_ path." Gwen pointed out and took lead, me at her side, since I still had the map.

"Root." Gwen said.

I stepped high and missed it. "Does someone else want to be map holder, there aren't any branches off the path so we shouldn't need this anymore."

"Then why did Mr. Koleman bother drawing the whole path?" Monica asked, taking the map back. She folded it up, and clenched it tight in her palm like the absent wind might blow it away. Leaves skittered through the air and landed on the dirt path.

"ADUH! The-" Krissy started.

"The 'X', I guess." Rachel cut her off.

"Right..." Monica didn't look throughly convinced.

**- ~ -**

It seemed hours before the reached within feet of place along the path where the small 'X' was marked. But still, the sun seemed to be in the same place above their heads. Rachel glanced at her synchronized watch. "We've been out here for twenty minutes... And... forty three seconds." she announced, stopping below the tree where the 'X' was marked.

Something shifted in the tree. "Rach-" I started.

"DON'T PUSH ME!" Squealed a flash of falling color.

"UMPH!" Rachel lay sprawled on the floor of the path, a girl sat pouting on top.

The stranger flipped her curly brown hair over her shoulder, bright blue eyes flashed and landed on me. "Watch out." she said airily.

"Huh?" I said, in the same moment I spun around and came face to face with none other than Joe Solomon.

"Rematch Gallagher Girl." he grinned grabbing my wrists before I thought to do anything else.

I looked over his shoulder, watching as Gwen spun, biting and snapping at the boy who held her hostage... Again.

"Off!" Rachel commanded.

"Don't move, Megan." Joe contradicted.

The girl, Megan, didn't look happy with either of them. But she didn't like sitting on top of Rachel much so she got up and off, dusting off her colorful skirt. "Sorry Joe. She squirms."

Joe grunted.

I wriggled in his arms, hoping for one second he would be as willing as Megan, but he wasn't. He held fast.

"YOUCH!" Gwen had finally twisted herself around enough to break through the skin on her captors arm.

Chris chuckled from behind me, holding on strongly to blair. "Are your sisters always so feisty, Rachel?"

She shot him a scathing glance, "What are you doing here?" she asked stalking forward and deftly undoing his hold on Blair.

Nobody protested, or moved to help them. Abby couldn't help but be a little hurt that her sister had marched right past her, but she knew that Rachel thought she could save herself and that Blair was probably melting internally and wouldn't even think, much less want, her captor to let go.

Blair stumbled away and cast a distantly dreamy, yet thankful look at Rachel, who had already moved on to Gwen and then examining the blood spurting from the wound on someone named Mark's arm.

Joe let go of Abby, "Mark's a little new to the field. But he's a mad genius, huh, Goode?"

Mark looked up from his bleeding wound, and from staring at Gwen, "Uh... Right?"

I could see Rachel's smirk from where she bandaged his arm, using the supplies that she seemed to have pulled from thin air. Nothing got past my sister, and that made me spurt with pride.

Slowly, the other guys let go of their girls. Slowly I must emphasize, because spy training can do wonders on the body.

Monica dusted herself off and picked up the map that had fallen to the ground. "So thats what the 'X' means." she said thoughtfully.

Behind her Krissy shook her head and sighed her blonde hair swishing back and forth over her shoulders.

"What?" Monica asked, whirling around to face her best friend. Don't stereotype blondes, Monica's hair is jet black. And despite some teenage girl ditzyness, the two are positively lethal.

Mark smirked a classic, yet personalized I-know-something-you-don't smirk.

Suddenly there was a short little honk.

Joe and I looked up at the same time. A long golf cart looking train pulled up. It was smaller than those Disney Land trams that you to and from the parking lots. But not too small of course. We all piled in, Rachel tying off Mark's bandage and then hopping in across from me. The benches in the tram were narrow and short. I found my knee pressed up against Joe's. I grunted, he grinned. It was a heart-melting grin, at that... Sighing I almost lost myself in that grin.

Megan climbed in the very back, a deep frown plastered over her small, flawless, slightly impish face. Brown hair fanned around her high cheek-bones. Her skirt fluttered as the cart started to move. "What's the point of me being here again?" she asked, flipping her wavy hair over her shoulder and leaning forward, scrunching up her little elfin nose and narrowing her bright blue eyes. Nobody cared to answer. Or no one knew it.

Across from me Rachel looked up into the face of Chris, her face turned several shades of red and then pale and she stared at her tennis shoes all the way back.

Mr. Koleman looked back at us and grinned a slightly nerdy, crooked smile. "Good job Gentleman. And Ladies, I'm sorry but that makes two strikes. Except for Gwen, but Ms. Gwen, let's refrain from biting our guests from now on."

Gwen made a face but when Mr. Koleman looked her way she put on her best girl scout face and nodded, "Yes sir, Mr. Koleman."

Around us Gallagher Girls boiled in their second defeat. And only one word sprang to mind, _R E M A T C H._

* * *

_Megan... I just couldn't help it, I was getting bored. I want a NEW GIRL! Anyways... I wasn't really BORED... Just wanting something a little extra. So uhm, yeah. Here they are. I hoped you liked Megan falling out of the tree and onto Rachel... I liked writing that part. And Gwen, she bit him... Rabid... Weird. But I guess that would be MY fault._

_So go on, leave. Don't review. Break my heart. Whatever..._

_WINTEH!_


	6. Damsel In Distress

Well... Sorry it's taken me a bit longer than usual. With school and everything. So if you're a reader of any of my other stories that is continual (I think that would Legends and Lives and then Heroes Among Enemies, but thats on another book, then I am working hard on them! I'll get there...

* * *

We The Gallagher Girls : 6. Damsel In Distress

I glanced up from my homework (well, school-work...) "Chris, you might as well come in." I said shaking all of my swahili lessons from my head.

His steps felt surprisingly light against our dark wood floor and then our plush carpet. "What are you doing?" He asked, peering over my shoulder.

The desk light shone down on the long page of half-filled up answers. "Well I was working on the break-down of swahili sentences until I was interrupted."

Chris just shrugged and pulled up a chair from one of the other desks.

We were completely alone. I gulped inaudibly. "So, what have you been up to?"

"Same stuff as you."

_Oh, right. I guess thats pretty obvious since you followed me around all day. _"You like Gallagher?" I picked up my pencil and turned it over thoughtfully. I ran my finger over the number 2 indented in the pencil. Unlike a lot of the pencils trading around the students, this one's point wasn't as sharp as a daggers, nor was it one that would inject lethal poison into the bloodstream if you poked someone with it. It was just a regular, old pencil. Sometimes I appreciated the small things while I had them.

"It's fine."

I turned and raised a brow.

"Bigger than Blackthorne."

"Don't you elaborate."

"Don't I?"

Rain splattered against the big bay windows that looked out over the soggy grounds. A buzzing hiss of voices from down the hall told me that the movie had started and the girls wouldn't be back in the room for a while. I sighed and rubbed my eyes as they slowly adjusted to the gloom that surrounded them. "So did you need something?" I said softly. I crossed my legs, feeling suddenly clammy. The noise of the rain was deafening, but the silence seemed to speak volumes.

"Someone to talk to."

"Didn't you just arrive with fourteen other boys whom you've known for the better part of your life, and whom you trust with your life every second of the day?"

"Guys aren't the same."

"I would hope not."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You tell me."

Chris smirked, "I like you Cameron, I really do."

"You too, Morgan." But a feeling deeper than like stirred within the untouched part of her heart...

**- ~ -**

"You missed a great movie, Rach. Normally I don't like romances. I prefer a little more action." Abby pulled the cami over her head and tugged on a pair of sweat-capris, the name Gallagher Academy written down the leg. "But this one was just so sweet, it actually seemed pretty realistic compared to all that Hollywood junk."

"That's great, Ab. I finished my swahili, you?" I tucked the unfinished worksheet into my binder.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I finished that while watching the movie. Twelve was pretty easy compared to the stuff we normally do, right?" Abby nodded and through back the duvet on her bed.

"Yeah, really easy." I had only gotten to number nine.

"Nighty-night, girlies!" Jessie chirped falling back onto her bed. Despite being slightly more on the thin side, Jessie always seemed ready to burst a fever, she never used covers.

"Night Camerons, Night Jes." Gwen wiggled farther under her covers and pulled the sheets over her head and buried her face in the pillow. She had explained it as a habit she had picked up as a little girl, she thought someone would come to take her, so she hid under her covers every night.

"Night Mrs. Goode." Abby called out jokingly, Gwen groaned.

"Don't be so immature, Abs." And I hit the switch.

**- ~ -**

"Alright ladies and gentlemen. Today you will be paired up with three others and one of you will be the damsel or knight in distress. Alright?" Mr. Koleman clapped his hands together, signaling them to pair off.

I whirled around and felt someone grip my shoulder. Then another hand. I looked up, Chris had his hand on my right shoulder, Gwen placed her hand lightly on my forearm. I grinned weakly at her, and then beyond her where Mark stood. I lifted my free arm and waved at him.

"Ms. Cameron, would you mind taking on an extra?"

"Of course not, Mr Koleman."

Megan peeked out from around Mr. Koleman's tall frame. She was dressed in the Gallagher uniform and a jaunty orange-gold scarf fluttered over her collarbone. "Hi again." she said. "Again, so sorry for landing on you." She shot a poisonous glance over to where Joe and Abby stood with their other two partners.

Mr. Koleman clapped his hands together and faced the rest of the class. "Please present your knight or damsel in distress."

I spun around to converse with my group but tripped over Megan's flat and skittered backwards. I gasped, but like any good Gallgher Girl, I caught myself and whirled around to apologize. And I came face-to-chin with Mr. Koleman (his chin of course). My mouth opened and closed.

"A little more grace, Ms. Cameron."

Abby looked on from the other side of the room.

Suddenly a blindfold was being slipped over my eyes and I felt myself being led out of the room, "What's going on?"

"Ms. Cameron, you're the damsel, are you not? And you are being taken to your rescue position."

I gulped. On, no. This was all wrong. Megan should be the pretty damsel in some high tower, not me. I was like the brains and rolling force of the operation, Abby and me. Now I realized why Abby had looked at me so curiously. I felt my stomach roll over and clench. "Right." I said swiftly. And suddenly I was alone. I reached up and tore off my blindfold. Nothing looked any different. Pitch dark. And then I heard the squeaks and clattering of tiny claws on stone floor...

* * *

Fearless spy Rachel Cameron + Rats =

_Fearful _spy Rachel Cameron.

Did you like the little part with Chris, it was just kind of random. Sorry this wasn't the best chapter, and it was kind of short. But...

Winter


End file.
